This is a dream
by Raven Sugara the Tenken
Summary: My first fanfic! What happens when a not-so-usual butterfly and raven decide to invade the dreams of the rurouni kenshin cast? read and find out! Kaoru and Kenshin for right now. dunno if ill keep my stories up so lemme know what you think ok? [COMPLETED]
1. the first dream

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin * sob* I only * sniff* own this fanfic. * cry* but now, on to the fanfic!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is a dream." He said. "It has to be..." "Does it really?" said a woman. The man with a cross-shaped scar spoke again. "You died. I-I" He couldn't bear to say it. He was sitting on the ground in his old house back when she was alive. He was wearing his old blue gi and scarf. She looked the same as she did morning of the day she died. "You were his hitokiri, his "brandished sword" and my bodyguard. You didn't mean to kill me, just as I hadn't meant to fall in love with you." she looked deep into his uniquely purple eyes. "But, Tomoe, how can you possibly forgive me?" Kenshins voice was cracking. "Kenshin, I was wrong to distrust your sword skills. For that, I am sorry and was rightfully punished. But for right now, all is forgiven." She leaned in for a kiss from her former husband. "Tomoe," Kenshin said wistfully.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Kenshin realized the kiss was different. It didn't feel like when he used to kiss Tomoe. It felt more, alive somehow. More lustful. "Tomoe?" the former battosai looked down questioningly at his love embraced in his arms. The raven colored hair hid her face from him as she looked down. A butterfly flew around them. "It is okay to love her and to love again." The butterfly said. Kenshin didn't pay attention and asked again. "My love?"' But when the woman looked up, the face was no longer that of Tomoe Yukishiro, but that of Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
"ORO!!" Kenshn woke with a start. "What was that about?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
like it so far? This is just the prelude to many other things that will happen. If you have any ideas or something, let me know!! And review please!! ^_^ 


	2. we're going on a fishing trip?

So? Did all of you like the first chapter? I only received one review *sob* but maybe somebody will review on this chappie and ill update later especially since I had to have all my wisdom teeth removed two days ago and Im not leaving home for a while. Anyway, enough about me.  
  
In the last chapter Kenshin was dreaming about Tome and Kaoru...dun dun DUNNNNN!!!! What will happen now? Lets go ask Kaoru shall we? *evil grin*  
  
I hope you enjoy and this time REVIEW PLEASE!! ^_^  
  
Disclamer: I don't own kenshin. Or kaoru. Or anybody else I write about except me. They are owned by all the other people who I don't know. So yeah, that about covers it.  
  
STORY!! I ORDER YOU TO BEGIN NOW!! GO!! BEGONE!!!  
  
Kaoru Kamiya was sweeping the front steps. Yahiko was training while she watched nearby. It wasn't hard training, just conditioning work for the jujutsu lessons he had asked for a few weeks ago. If only Kenshin had really meant it then.... Kaoru looked over to the man she "secretly" loved dearly. She had known many people noticed already, especially Tae, but she liked to pretend they were in the dark.  
  
She was certain he didn't notice though. Damn idiot kaoru thought. There he was over there, washing clothes as always. He always seemed happiest doing chores. The others were extremely happy she allowed him to cook, and Kenshin never seemed to mind doing whatever Kaoru asked of him. Well, he is a much better cook then you, Kaoru, no matter how much you like to pretend otherwise. Ah yes, the voice inside her head always seemed to have a comment. So? What's so wrong with that? The voice snickered and left Kaoru unanswered. "Uncle Kenni, come play with us!!" Little ayame and suzume were on him then, hugging Kenshin as if he would go play with them if he was tackled so many times that he couldn't get up until he said yes and abandon his washing to take them for a piggy-back ride. Fortunately for them, this plan of action worked every time. Wish I were allowed to tackle him too...she was off in her own dreamland then, imagining tackling Kenshin from behind when no one was around and him smiling happily. Nobody seemed to notice she was sweeping the same spot absent-mindedly.  
  
Later that day nobody was around except Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru hadn't noticed the time go by and was wondering where everyone had gone. Kenshin interrupted her musings. "Ms. Kaoru? Will you come to fish with me? I would really like some company." He already had his fishing gear set and was ready to leave. "Alright." Said Kaoru, not thinking much of it. "Thank you ms kaoru" He smiled and together they walked towards Kenshin's favorite secluded fishing spot. Will he ever get rid of the ms? Whenever I hear that it depresses me. She walked on, still silent. Kenshin didn't say a word.  
  
Kaoru was sitting next to Kenshin. They were leaning next to the tree far away from the bridge. The fishing pole was set and Kaoru was watching him fish. "Kaoru?" kenshin hadn't moved, but she had heard it. "Yes kenshin?" she was polite, but silently shocked. Did he just say "kaoru"? Not "ms kaoru"? He finally said "Kaoru"!!! oohh this is a great day!!! uh oh, am I blushing? She thought. Kaoru quickly patted her face and tried to stop smiling. A butterfly flew overhead, and Kenshin turned slowly. They were next to a tall shady tree blocking the view from the road and the river. Kaoru occasionally wondered why he liked to come here but had never asked. "Kenshin, why do we always come to this spot? Is it the best for fishing or something?" "No. It's the best place to say something that ive been to afraid to say before...." "Oh. What is that Kenshin? You know you can tell me anything. Is something bothering you?" Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin wondering what he could possibaly have been afraid to tell her. Whatever it was, she was certain it would be important. He turned to her, closer still. Now, they were only inches apart. 'I've never had enough courage to tell you that, well..." Kenshin paused and then said the words so fast Kaoru wasn't sure if she heard him right. "'Kaoru, I've loved you for so long but I've been to afraid to say so that I have." Kaoru was paralyzed. Her brain was taking to long to process "w-what w-was t-t-that a-again?" Kaoru only managed to say "wha-?" before her throat clenched up. Her brain was lost in a flurry of excitement. Kenshin smiled and repeated himself slowly. "Kaoru, I love you that I do." Suddenly but softly his hand was on her check and guiding her mouth to his for a kiss...Kaoru closed her eyes and... 


	3. so close and then

Raven: Yeah, so anyways, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters here so please don't sue-  
  
Usagi: * runs in * WHAT HAPPENS ALREADY?!?! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Raven: huh? What are you-  
  
Usagi: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!! THE FANFIC!!! WHAT HAPPENS TO KENSHIN AND KAORU!! * starts shaking raven really hard knocking her out *  
  
Raven: @_@ ooorooorrroooorrrooororo * unconscious *  
  
Usagi: GAHH!!! I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Kaoru's brain couldn't react fast enough. Slowly but softly Kenshin's hand was on her check guiding her in for a kiss...  
  
"KAORU!!!" Yahiko had caught her daydreaming. "Kaoru, wake up!! You've been sweeping the same spot for over an hour!! You didn't even notice when I finished practicing and left to-" "You left? Where?" Kaoru had never noticed him leave or come back. Even Kenshin was gone. "Where'd Kenshin go?" Kaoru asked. She hoped she sounded composed but she was blushing  
  
"He said he had to go fishing for dinner tonight and something about clearing his mind. He got a little scared when you wouldn't stop staring at him when he stopped playing and went back to the laundry." Yahiko grinned "why? Is he what you were dreaming about?" Kaoru blushed even harder caught off guard "n-no. why would I be dreaming of Kenshin and me? That's outrageous!" Yahiko looked at her, able to tell when she wasn't telling the truth. "Liar" was all he said. A lound whack was heard all around the neighborhood followed by an equally loud "OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" from Yahiko. Kaoru had hit him with the broom as hard as she could. "Just go away Yahiko. Or better yet, help me clean the rest of the dojo." "Why would I help someone as ugly as you clean a run-down place like this?" Kaoru, stressed and also pissed about what Yahiko had just said grabbed him by the ear and stormed off to the dojo. The sounds could be heard around the entire neighborhood some more anyone had stayed around to hear them. They were common occurrences at the Kamiya dojo. Yahiko's quieter but constant "lemme go ugly!!" and Kaoru's much louder replies of "DON'T EVER CALL THIS DOJO RUN-DOWN!!! I AM THE ASSISTANT MASTER AND WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!! AND DON'T CALL ME UGLY!!" were quite usuall.  
  
As Kaoru was dragging Yahiko to the dojo, if she had looked up in the tree nearby she would possibly have noticed a certain butterfly sitting next to a medium-sized raven. The butterfly was all white with a purple lining on the edges of her wings and four ovals on her wings like dice. The top two larger ones were a blood red color, and the bottom smaller ovals were blue like a pair of iris flowers. The raven was a deep purple, so deep all mistook it for a black. It had green eyes that pierced the mind but also had a good sense of humor behind them. Both the raven and the butterfly had been watching. "You still love him but want him to move on don't you?" the raven asked politely and smiled slightly not knowing what really to expect. "Stay out of my way and don't interfere." The butterfly said it quietly with a slight edge to it. "Don't worry. I want the same thing you do except with a few more people then just them." The raven stared straight ahead as the butterfly took of. She watched for a little while as the butterfly who if Kenshin knew...he isn't supposed to know and I'm not gonna give her away. Her colors should be enough from the last time he saw her human form. The raven flew closer to the dojo acting normal. I wonder what Yahiko thinks about all this...she flew closer making sure he didn't notice.  
  
"They would actually make a good couple" thought Yahiko. Kaoru had gone off and for calling her ugly had made him clean the entire dojo by himself until she was satisfied it was spotless. 'I know I call Kaoru ugly and stuff and sometimes she's mean but it's only about once or twice a month. Kenshin's just happy doing chores. Who likes to do chores? I suppose Kenshin's the only one.' Yahiko went over to the bucket with water to clean more of the tatami mats. He was halfway done already and you could tell. One side of the dojo was a whitish color and the other side looked extremely dusty. "I guess it was a good thing she was daydreaming. I would never have heard the end of it if I had told her I was working at a side job. She'd go nuts." He muttered. He found himself thinking about Tsubame and when she had repaired his shoe for him. Tsubame. That part of him hadn't admitted itself yet. He looked outside to see if Kenshin had come home yet. All he saw though was a very startled raven that in its haste to take off smashed into a tree before flying into a nearby bush. Stupid bird Yahiko thought. What's a raven doing around this time of year anyway? Yahiko shook his head and went back to washing.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hehe. Bet you thought that was it right? Sorry to dissapoint. Theres still lots more coming including something from that butterfly. You don't want to miss what else I have in store!!! Now that your done reading, why don't you click that little button down there and review!! 


	4. so what does kenshin think?

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I took so long to update. Not that it really seems like anybody reads this since it I have no reviews to show if anybody has read this.

I dont like this new uploading thing. it makes it harder then it was originally to load!! so i'm sorry in advance that I can't make the paragraphs width smaller. I've been trying for a while now... anyway, on with the boring chapter!! r&r please! PEZZZZ IM BEGGING YOU!!! ;; just a littel one so i know people are reading this?? ::looks up with puss in boots eyes::

=======================================  
Kenshin was by the river in his favorite place. It was

where the old man had taken him the day he had

learned about the wishing fireflies. The line was set and Kenshin allowed his mind to wander.

He thought about that day he had met the old man and heard his story. Thinking about the fireflies he thought about the day he left to fight shishio. Maybe I should have told someone else instead of her. But then again, I probably would have hurt her more if I hadn't said anything.

She's been so nice to me and I couldn't possibly leave without telling her goodbye because...the words wouldn't come. He knew exactly how he felt about her but the last time he felt that way for someone it had had terrible consequences. He checked the bait and settled down again.

"Tomoe" he said with a sigh. A butterfly flew and landed on the tree behind him. He watched it realizing it was the same butterfly that had been following him for a few days now. It started following me the day I had that dream of Tomoe... thinking of Tomoe, a painful memory of what had happened to her resurfaced.

No, you did not mean to. Thought Kenshin. But you should have seen her. She was right in front of you. Said a tiny voice inside his head. She knew I was hurt. She was only trying to help me. The voice argued against him some more.

And so of course you had to kil- a fish nibbled on the line. It fought, but was too small to put up much of a fight. Kenshin knew it would be to small to eat by itself but also knew he wasn't that good at fishing and catching anything was good enough to keep. He reset the line and waited patiently again.

The woman looked up, but it was no longer the face of Tomoe, it was that of Kaoru. "You are allowed to love her and to love again." That was what the butterfly in the dream had said. What was that dream about? Kenshin knew, but the memory of what had happened with tomoe stopped him from encouraging the thought. Still, if only he could have had more time with dream kaoru...

"NO!!" he shouted. "I will not make the same mistake again!" The butterfly flapped its wings and flew off without answering. It had begun wondering if Kenshin would ever figure it out.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't catch more. This was my only bite today." Kenshin had returned to the dojo with only two small fish.

Sano had appeared also while he was gone. "Kenshin!! What did I say about not bringing back more then 50 whales when I came over?! Kenshin merely smiled and sweat dropped. "Don't worry kenshin. At least you earn your keep as a freeloader." "WHAT WAS THAT MISSY?!"

"Nothing at all Sanosuke." "What are you two fighting about now?" Megumi had just walked into the dojo. "I can hear you before I'm even on your street!!" "What about it fox?" "Shut up rooster head."

Megumi calmly walked up to Kenshin. "Hello Sir Ken, what are you doing?" Kenshin smiled and replied happily "I caught to fish and I'm going to cook them for tonight's dinner that I am. Would you both like to stay and have some?" "Yes, please stay Megumi. Oh, and I suppose you can stay too sano." "Sure."  
  
Just enough. Thought kenshin. "oy Kenshin, when will the food be done? I'm starving." Sano's stomach growled. Everything Kenshin cooked smelled so good he got hungry long before the food was done.

"I'm sorry I don't know how much food there is for everyone to get a fair portion that I don't. But there should be enough for all of us to at least have some." "Dinner? This is more like lunch!" Sano had looked at his meager portion. It was about the same size as everyone else's. In front of him sat two cubes of fish and a small scoop of rice. "There's nothing wrong with it!! Leave Kenshin alone!!" Kaoru had gotten up and strode over to where sano was sitting. "It was nice of him to even ask you to stay!!" "Jeez Kaoru no need to bite my head off." Sano was shrunken against the ground as Kaoru loomed over him with a feeling of impending doom.

Sano quicky shrunk against the wall and began wolfing down his food with faked gusto. Kaoru sat down looking as though nothing had happened.

While Kenshin was washing dishes and the others were talking, they heard voices coming from outside. "Hello!! Hello? Kaoru? Kenshin, yahiko, sano!! Anybody home?" "Hey, I'd know that obnoxious voice anywhere!!" Sano got up from the wall he was leaning on and headed to the front gate.

=====================================

So what did you think? Why don't you write me a review instead of talking to your screen or laughing or yelling or whatever where I cant hear it? just click the little button over there on your left. That's it, keep going, now click it. CLICK IT I SAY!! I COMMAND YOU TO CLICK IT!! Hey, come back here!! Come on!


	5. Whos at the door?

So, did you click and make a review yet??? Oh well, nobody else listens to me either...sniff; anyway, I hope somebody enjoyed that chapter besides usagi who so far is my only faithful reviewer...

Usagi: that's only because you make me.  
Raven: shut up! Anyway, lets go see who it is at the dojo gates!   
Usagi: I thought it was a door?  
Raven: hehe...ok, a door...-.-x  
Usagi: o.o meep!!

==========

"Misao!!" Kaoru cried. She got up from where she was sitting and knocked sano aside on her way to open the gate. "Hey kaoru! Still the same I see." Misao smiled noticing the swirly-eyed sanosuke lying on the floor. "Please come in and sit down." Kenshin had come in from putting away the dishes. "Aoshi, you don't have to hide in the doorway, I'm glad you came that I am."  
  
Everyone turned towards the doorway. Sure enough, Aoshi was leaning, half in and half out of the door. "That's ok. We can't stay very long right now. We have to give a letter to the Akabeko and were wondering if you could show us the way." Aoshi said this as calmly as he always did knowing what they all thought. "Of course we can show you the way to the akabeko. Maybe then we can have a real dinner and maybe you can help me pay off my tab?" "Shut up rooster head." Megumi threw her medical bag at him and connected with his skull. "Ow!! Hey!! I had to try right?" "I agree with sanosuke on one part though." Yahiko had been quietly sitting in a corner of the room. "I'm sure me and sanosuke aren't the only ones still hungry." "Great!! We haven't had any food yet. Why don't we all go and celebrate me and lord Aoshi coming to Tokyo!! Its my first trip at least." Misao sweat dropped and looked at aoshi. All embraced her idea and so they headed to the akabeko.

"Wow. The Akabeko makes food just as good as the Shirobeko!" Misao was still amazed at how alike Tae and Sae were. "Well they are the same family and probably use the same recipes." Kaoru stated as all of them were walking back to the dojo. "What do you mean the same? The akabeko is so much better!" Yahiko went on a rampage. "Did you realize sometimes Tae doesn't even cook? Tsubame does it a lot too!! Then she cleans up after everyone!! I bet Tsubame does more work then Tae does!!" "Does someone have a crush little yahiko?" after megumi said it, all the girls ganged up on him. "yeah little yahiko. I think someone's in love." Kaoru grinned. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!" Now it was Misao's turn. "Tsubame and little yahiko sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-" "SHUT UP!!!" yahiko was blushing. Somewhere out of sight, a raven fell out of its tree and crashed into the river from laughing so hard. As kaoru got to the street in front of her house she noticed Tae and Tsubame had beaten them. "Tae, Tsubame, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. "Tae, I told you I don't have money yet to pay my tab so stop following me." "Don't worry sanosuke I didn't come for you although you still haven't paid me. Mr. Aoshi here forgot his wallet." Suddenly, kaoru heard a strange voice in her head. Let them stay the night. Don't let them go home it would be rude. "Why don't all of you stay for the night? Tomorrow, we can all go show Misao the sights!! That goes for you two as well ms. Tae." Kaoru said when they got to the front gate. "Yeah, that would be great guys thanks kaoru!!" Misao looked around happily at all of them. "Wait here." Kenshin and Kaoru went off to get the extra mats and cushions to sleep on. When they had left the room, everyone suddenly became businesslike.  
  
"You know, they should be together already!!" Tae whispered fiercely. Yahiko was sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Tsubame. "yeah, something's bothering them. When I got up last night it seemed like Kenshin was having a memory or something from the revolution. He kept calling out 'tomoe' or something. Then this morning, Kaoru head was up in the clouds again and she kept staring at kenshin. I finally had to hit her before she would snap out of it." "We should help them get together like Tae said!!" Megumi chimed in. "Misao, how do you plan to do that? They wont admit anything if we force them." Tsubame's turn. "But something is bothering them. Did you notice how quiet they were and would look down although they were sitting next to each other?" Megumi put her head on her knees again. "I think we should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Sanosuke was still leaning on the same spot chewing a fishbone as always. "For once I agree with Sanosuke." Aoshi had been quiet throughout the evening. Misao tried again. "but-" "did someone ask for beds? Kenshin and kaoru had returned with enough mats for everyone. When everything was laid out and everyone was in a bed, Kaoru blew out the candles lighting up the room. "Good night everybody." Slowly, everyone fell asleep. Little did they notice a dark shapes of a raven and a gray butterfly mistaken for a moth in a corner of the room.  
  
"Will this really work? I'm just here for the fun but it would still be great if it did work." The raven whispered quietly so no one would wake up. That would ruin the entire plan. "of course it will work. It's begun working already. Just trust me." The butterfly took off and circled the room. As she flew, the dust from her wings sprinkled on everyone's faces. Time seemed to stop, and as the people slept, they were transported by their dreams to a place where no secrets could be hid. The raven smiled. This was going to be a great night and a hilarious morning. The raven looked expectantly at Kenshin and Kaoru, both sleeping peacefully nearby.  
=================== So what'd you think? Don't worry, I wont do too much to kaoru and Kenshin. hehe...   
Kaoru and Kenshin: meep!   
Raven: . anyway, once somebody reviews sos I know people read this. ill be updating more!! However, I need your help so now you have to review!! Ive finished my story with Kaoru and Kenshin but I'm also working on other parings after them. Should I add the other people to this story or make a sequel? Its up to you to decide!! 


	6. the fun begins

Disclaimer: i dont own rurouni kenshin, so dont hurt me!!  
Before i move on I'd like to thank all of my reviewers out there 'cause they're the best people in the whole entire world!! ::hands out $100,000,000,000 in monopoly money to all her reviewers::  
Alright, so far the whole gang's out trying to create a masterful plan to get Kenshin and Kaoru back together. However, another plan is already under way...muaHAHAHA!!!! ::cough cough::  
oh and by the way, now that I kinda understand this all thoughts will be in italics. ok I'm done now. XD  
=================================

::In dreamworld::

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called. She was back at the hill above the river and sure enough, there was a faint call of "here" by the tree farther down. Kaoru smiled. Somehow, she remembered the last night and knew this was a dream. She walked over towards kenshin below her. _In a dream, I can do whatever I want to whoever I want and nothing embarrassing or bad can happen right?_ Kaoru grinned. _And tomorrow, Kenshin wont even know._ Her grin widened. _I think I'm going to like this dream.  
_  
Kenshin looked around. He was by the river where he liked to fish. The spot was secluded by a tree from all the noise of the outside world. Not only was it his favorite place to fish it was also his favorite place to think. He looked up the hill and saw Kaoru coming down from above him and knew it was a dream simply by the fact she was in her night gi and not her daytime public kimono._ I have bad thoughts going to bed at night I see_. Thought kenshin with a small smile in his eyes. _Well, since this is a dream, this kaoru isn't real and nothing bad can happen._ He tossed in the fishing line and smiled slightly. _Besides, if anything does happen, Kaoru will never know right?_ His grin widened as he tugged on the line. He noticed that when Kaoru came and sat down she was grinning widely as well.

::meanwhile, back at the dojo::  
  
As raven watched them sleep in the dojo, she saw Kaoru roll closer to Kenshin. Raven grinned and wondered when they would realize, if they ever did, that they were sharing the same dream. _Depending on how Kaoru reacts, I'm sure Kenshin will figure it out eventually._ thought raven. Kaoru moved closer and laid her hand on Kenshins chest. Raven's eyes and grin widened. _Yep, definitely going to figure it out_. Raven went back to watching the dreamworld to see what else Kaoru had in mind.

::dream::  
  
As Kaoru sat down, she wrapped her arm around Kenshin's like she did sometimes and laid her head on his shoulder. Kenshin placed his head on hers and left his fishing line out. They both relaxed, the sounds of the river comforting them and allowing them to be able to do what they would never dare to do in real life. "Kenshin?" "Ms. Kaoru?" They spoke at the same time and blushed. Both lifted their heads and looked at each other. They were quiet for a few seconds and Kaoru spoke. "Yes kenshin?" _I hate this! not even in my dreams will kenshin let go with the "Ms." It irritates me so much!!_ Kaoru looked up at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked down sadly. T_his is awful!, not even in my dreams can I not call her Ms. I just want to call her Kaoru like everyone else. I didn't even call Tomoe..._thought kenshin. The thought paralyzed him. He quickly looked at the ground so he wouldn't see Kaoru's expectant face. He had been about to say "I love you Kaoru" but could he? _After what had happened with Tomoe, I don't want to risk Kaoru getting hurt. Even if this was a dream, it could just as easily turn into a nightmare. Maybe that's why even in this dream I cant stop calling her ms._

Kaoru was impatient. _This dream is really slow. Why doesn't he say "I love you" already?!_ "Kenshin, were you going to tell me something?" Kenshin just remained frozen, as if thinking over something. Kaoru sighed._ I guess even in a dream world I cant make him say it. Ill just have to wait like I have been and hope it doesn't take to long._ Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder once more. "Its ok Kenshin." Her heart ached but she didn't know why. _After all, Kenshin's never really said it to me before, but why do I feel crushed? It is only a dream after all. _Still, she couldn't shake the feeling and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

::back in the dojo::

Raven knew something was up. She had been watching the dream but also she knew something was going wrong when the sleeping Kaoru began to move closer to Kenshin but a few minutes later began to cry. _At this rate she's going to wake him up and then how are we going to get them together?_ Raven cawed up at the butterfly. "Hey!! You better get over here!! Kenshins doing something to mess this up!!" The butterfly turned. _you've got to be kidding me..._

The butterfly quickly flew over to kenshin and landed on his scar. With every slow stroke of her wings, she would cover the scar like a living bandage. Up, down, up, down. Raven quickly looked into the dream world and saw that it had changed subtly yet completely for the two lovers.   
=================

Sooo ya like it? I still need your guys help. My kaoru/kenshin part is only so long. I have plans for the rest of the group...  
Strongsad: your evil...  
Raven: I KNOW!! wait...how did you get in here? anyway, I'm not sure whether or not to include their stories or just make new fics. PLEASE HELP ME!!!  
(btw i dont own strongsad or strongbad or anything doing with homestar runner)

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	7. an old flame returns

Raven: Whoa ok so i havent updated in so long im sorry dont hurt me!!  
::ASKInfinity and Usagi step forward::  
ASKInfinity and Usagi: growl...  
Raven: eep! im sorry my two faithful wonderful reviewers! I'm just not sure whether or not to just delete all of this and rewrite it without any of us in it thats all. ::sweatdrops::

ok yeah so let me know what you think. should I continue this fic or just delete both of them?  
I CANT DECIDE!!!  
=========================================================================

When Kenshin lifted his head once more, Kaoru was no longer there. Instead, the tiny butterfly was sitting there watching him. "Who are you and why do you keep following me? Are you a spirit so you can travel into my dreams?" asked a confused Kenshin. The butterfly just laughed quietly. It was a laugh kenshin easily knew from among many he had heard in his wanderings, for only one person laughed the way the butterfly did now. Suddenly he realized where he had heard the noise before. Aloud he muttered "how did I not notice?" but inside, his mind was reeling. _The colors, of course, why I always thought of her and then a butterfly came, why_-

his musings were cut short. "it took you long enough to realize." Slowly, the butterfly changed form. There, keeling on the ground where the butterfly had been, was Tomoe. Kenshin didn't think, he just acted. Caught by surprise, Kenshin easily pulled Tomoe into a kiss. Although a part of her didn't want it to stop, she knew it was wrong. _He shouldnt have to pine over me for so long. He MUST move on. As painful as that is for me to say, it is true. _Tomoe pushed an unwilling Kenshin off. Kenshin began to sob loudly. "Tomoe, I-I'm sorry about that night. I want to be with you. I-" Tomoe tried to sound harsh, but her voice betrayed her and started to crack. "K-Kenshin no. You cant be with me. I died that night. Nothing you do can change that. I thought that day you went to the grave you had healed, but your master saw thru it and sent me after you." Tomoe paused. She knew it would take a while for all of this to sink in and it would hurt, but it had to be said. She looked at Kenshin. He seemed numb to all of it, but he always looked that when she knew him. _Not like he does with her..._

Tomoe guessed at what Kenshin was thinking. He was head was resting on her shoulder, her arms around him, reassuring him although he still wouldn't look her in the eye. Tomoe spoke softly. "Don't blame Hiko. He still wants to look after you." She wanted him to look at her, she wanted to kiss him more then she would allow anyone to realize, but if she did she knew he would never move on. Tomoe knew what she needed to say but was unable to put it into words. Part of her didn't want to. Still, she tried again "Kenshin, your love for me has faded. You love another now." Kenshin looked up about to argue. Tomoe placed her hand on his cut cheek and ran her hand down the familiar scar from her husband and the one she had made that night. "Stop trying to argue. My part in your story is done. It is her turn now. Allow her into your life. I know you are scared that what happened the night I died will happen again, but don't worry. She can take care of herself. Trust in her and trust your feelings. Your heart will take you where you need to go." She looked into his eyes, knowing that it would be the last time she saw that look of concern for her in his eyes.

With that last look at Kenshin, Tomoe changed slowly back into a butterfly. Kenshin, wrapped up in what had just happened finally found the words to speak. "I love you Tomoe. I always will. I-I'm sorry about that night." Tomoe flapped her wings and took off, hovering above his face. "I know. But now you must let another in. As for that night, how many times do I have to tell you it was wrong of me to doubt your skills?" Kenshin was silent as he looked away at the ground. Tomoe's eyes grew soft. "Kenshin, do drop by with her sometimes. And bring me Irises next time!! Those are my favorites." With that, tomoe flew off with a final call" Now close your eyes Kenshin, and let her into your heart." He obeyed.

Back in the dojo, Tomoe flapped down one last time and flew off. "I leave the rest to you Raven. Try not to fail. I can't come this far all the time you know. oh, and make sure when he visits he brings Irises!!" Tomoe looked back one last time at all the people sleeping there and knew Kenshin had finally made a real home. As Tomoe flew towards Kyoto, Raven looked back at Kenshin. "hmm, he seems quieter now. Well, thats one down anyway." Raven cocked her head over at Kaoru. "and as for her..."

Like I said, I dont know if I should finish this or make another with the other people or if i should just delete it all. I NEED HELP ON THIS!!!  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
Please!!

oh right. I dont own any of this except the idea and the Ravenness of this fic. all characters belong to other people. so dont sue me ok?


	8. a father returns

Raven: -appears magically after hiatus- hey guys! ; hey now, a-are those p-pitchforks? ;; heh heh, come on now, cant we be friends? xD

Seriously though, sorry for the hiatus. I just haven't felt like doing anything with my stories . then again, I doubt very many people would even care at this point…

In a separate yet just as real dreamworld, Kaoru was still crying. "Why don't you love me kenshin?" she yelled unwilling to open her eyes. She was hoping for her dream to work then, but instead of Kenshin lifting up her head telling her he did, another voice spoke. "Kaoru, why are you crying? Didn't you notice Kenshin isn't here anymore?" What? Could it be? Kaoru opened her eyes and was shocked to find that instead of Kenshins shoulder, she was crying on another mans, one she also loved dearly.

"Daddy? B-but…" Kaoru ran out of words to say. Her father had died some time ago but she still remembered taking lessons from him when she was little. "Yes, it has been awhile hasn't it? No Kaoru, this isn't an ordinary dream. Its really me, not what your mind makes up. So tell me, how is the school going under the assistant master?" her dad smiled as Kaoru ranted about Yahiko and his being the only student because everyone else was scared. Her father decided to change the subject. He only had a limited time to talk. "So about this Kenshin, what's he like? I've heard various reports about him. Imagine my surprise that you fell in love with a famous manslayer." Kaoru looked up, knowing what her father could be thinking. "He's not a manslayer anymore. His battosai self is gone, mostly. He's a great guy now, doing everything, doing chores, saving people, he even gave up a normal sword for a reverse blade." Kaoru said everything in a rush hoping her father wouldn't catch some parts.

Unfortunately, simply dieing hadn't diminished his listening ability "he gave up his wakizashi and katana for a sakaba sword? That's promising." "yeah, and he's saved a whole bunch of people since the end of the revolution and became a wanderer…" Dad already knows all this and likes him already! Hey! You already knew all that didn't you!" Her dad realized he had been caught and grinned. "still as slow as usual." "Hey! I resent that!" her dad's grin got wider. "hey, show me what your made of then." He picked up his wooden sword and stood up. Kaoru, noticing hers nearby, took hers as well and got into the kneeling fighting stance. Opposite each other, Kaoru's father made her use every trick he had taught her. Kaoru even impressed him by using a few tricks she had learned from other battles to almost win. Her father laughed, impressed. "Good, Good! I can see I left the Kamiya Kasshin Style in good hands. I'm proud of you Kaoru, and who you picked as your love. My time is up though. You still shift your weight when your about to attack. Don't pass that on!"

Her father was slowly fading away from Kaoru. "Always remember I love you." "Daddy! Wait! Please, visit again if you can! I love you…" Kaoru was saddened by his having to go. It seemed short, but she knew she had been with him a long time. I wonder how much longer I'm going to stay asleep she thought. She stared off where her father had disappeared for a few minutes, wiping the tears away that were streaming down her face. She stood there for a long time, knowing that when she turned around, she would find Kenshin, fishing once more under the tree.

Stupid thing…I cant figure out how to use the preview chapter thingy! It wont let me edit anything ;; oh well, good thing I can just re-upload the chappies

Right…and I don't own any of the characters, except me, and…yeah. Oh, and btw?

FOR THE LOVE OF ALL YOU HOLD SACRED REVIEW PLEASE! I have no idea how many people have read this fic and/or if'n it suks. So please, take 30sec out of your day and comment, ok?


	9. waking up

Back in the Real world, Raven looked back at Kenshin and Kaoru. "I guess her dad did help_. It's a good thing Tomoe has _

_connections in the spirit world._" Kaoru had quieted, but had rolled back to her own mat_. I'm going to need to fix that…_quietly, Raven changed from her

bird form to her human form and went to Tae. "Tae…" Raven called quietly, not wanting to wake anybody else. Tae slowly opened her eyes. Raven

quickly covered her mouth before she could wake anybody up. "Shh. Tae, its me-" Tae cut her off. "Who are you? Wait, I know you. You're the one

of the new-" Raven, exasperated, cut her off.

"Yes Tae, its me Raven. Before you say anything though, I think there may be something you would like to see." Tae, still suspicious,

got up and Raven led her to Kaoru and Kenshin. "First though, I need you to help me move Kaoru back over to Kenshin for now

without waking them." "Why should I do that?" Tae asked harshly. Raven said exasperatedly "look Tae, I know you want Kenshin and

Kaoru together right?" Tae blushed "well, yeah so?" "I haven't been up all night trying to do that for you to not help me. All I need for

you do to is move Kaoru next to Kenshin and sit back. Its almost morning already!" Tae, realizing Raven was serious, moved them to

where Raven had requested. "Thank you tae. Now just grab your tatami mat and pretend you're still asleep. They should wake up any

minute.

When Kenshin looked up, he expected Kaoru to be where Tomoe had been. Instead, she was a few feet away where her father had left

her. He was aware that she was gazing off into the distance, and took a moment to look her over as he never could normally. His eyes softened as he took in her every feature. Her beautiful lavender-blue hair swayed in the light breeze, and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He felt a pang in his heart seeing her so depressed, but he also saw a ray of hope in those eyes, the same ray which had kept him alive during the battle with the Juppongatanna. He was suddenly filled with a mad desire to walk over and hug her from behind, to rest his head on her shoulder, to feel the silkiness of her hair entwined in his fingers, to finally show her how much he loved…. Kenshin remembered what Tomoe had said when she left. "This isn't a regular dream. Let her know how you feel and let her in." Kenshin

knew the night must be almost over so he would have to work fast. "Kaoru…" Kenshin called. Kenshin looked at himself, surprised. _Did I just_

_manage to call her Kaoru without the ms?_ Kaoru was thinking along the same lines as her heart skipped several beats and her skin flushed. _Finally, at last!_ Out loud, she only managed

to squeak out a tiny "Yes Kenshin?" Kenshin, his voice equally cracking and small, said "Kaoru, I-I" He hesitated. It was time to say what he had

feared to say for so long…

All Kaoru heard was "Kaoru…" before she woke up. _Damn!_ She thought_. I_ _was so close to getting to the best part of the dream where I kiss him!_

Why? Why did I have to wak-" Kaoru was cut off by what Kenshin said laying down next to her. "Kaoru, I-I" He had noticed the dream beginning to grow dim, but knew it was time to say it or he never would. "Kaoru, I love you." As soon as Kenshin had said it, he realized he was awake. _Oro! Did I say it when I was asleep or when I was_

_awake? I was asleep right?_ Kenshin thought desperately. He soon found out his answer as outside a raven cawed that sounded strangely like a

triumphant cackle. If that wasn't strange enough he heard behind him the sounds of Tae, so shocked at finally hearing the words come out of his mouth

gave out a small squeal before shoving her fist in her mouth as she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep_. At least Kaoru is asleep r-right?_ _She _

_didn't hear me…_ Although he was fearful to see if she was awake and had heard him, part of him was extremely depressed at the thought of him saying it without her hearing…He closed his eyes and rolled over, opening them slowly only to be filled with Kaoru's own, wide-eyed with shock and…something else? Kenshin looked down, finally noticeing where her arm was. "Oro!"

Kenshin yelped quietly. So she had heard…now what was he going to do? He began to get up. "Kaoru, I-I-I'm sor-" Kaoru placed two fingers on his mouth stopping him, eyes no longer open with shock but with seriousness. "Kenshin, please don't say your sorry. Just say you meant it." Kaoru cupped his scarred cheek in one hand and brought it closer. He was drowning in her eyes, and his heart began to race as her lips moved closer. His mouth became dry but he relaxed and allowed his instincts to take over. Instead of pulling away, he placed a hand on her waist as Kaoru shifted her hand and let destiny take its course, beginning with a kiss.

Kaoru knew then why first kisses were so important. _Especially this kiss_…she took control and before Kenshin could say anything to ruin the moment,

slipping her hand around the back of his head and kissed him harder, trying desperately to place everything she felt about him behind it. Her feelings were so strong, Kaoru knocked Kenshin back slightly with the force. Neither of them could think. All they knew was they didn't want it to end. It was what they wanted, what they needed. They instinctively had let their minds slip with how much lust had opened up inside them, letting it rush out to show just how much one desperately wanted and needed the other.

Tae, finally realizing they had lost their minds went into a short state of shock as she watched Kaoru's hands begin to wander to where she could pull and slip off his outer gi. Only the sharp caw of a raven close to her ear made her snap out of it and break them apart. Kaoru, realizing what she had been about to do stepped back, blushing furiously. "Kenshin! T-tomoe, i-I don't know w-what came over me i-im sor-" Kenshin really didn't want to hear her say she was sorry. In his god like speed he jumped up and placed a finger on her lips before she could finish. He put his hand on her cheek and brought her in for another, shorter, kiss. "only a few seconds ago you told me the same thing I'm about to tell you. I love you kaoru. Please don't say you didn't mean that kiss. Besides, I know it would be a lie that I do." Kenshin smiled his famous smile as she staired at him dreamily and turned to Tae. "Thank you tae for stopping us before anyone knew. I am grateful that I am." With a last kiss on her forehead, Kaoru watched as Kenshin went of to start a fire.

She sat there staring for a minute, trying to figure out how her dreams had finally become reality, when she realized that tae was still there. "oh, Im sorry tae I didn't see you there." Tae just smiled. "well, I promised myself that I would help you and Kenshin get together and now its finally happened." "hmm, you know what the strangest part is though? I had been dreaming of him only a few moments before and he had said exactly the same words as he was muttering in his sleep. Its almost as if we had the same dream ya know?" a knowing smile crossed Tae's face as she noticed a raven standing on the roof just above Kaorus head. "oh yes, I'm sure." _Thank you raven, for everything. _Tae thought and a smile played across her lips The raven noticed and looked back at tae. _And thank you, now help kaoru, I can see her blush even from way up here. The others are waking up as well. _The raven cackled and flew off, disappearing into the clouds.

Well, how did you like it? I hope it was ok…my first fic ya know…;; I'm looking forward to comments, but since I cant get them here go to my homepage. I'm always there…or just AIM me at RavenSugara. Anyway, you guys have been great! –hugs for all-


End file.
